what if
by buffyangelus1
Summary: AU, Kitty and Rogue are acolytes, rating to be safe, pairings listed inside
1. pajamas and making life dificult

Author: Christa  
  
Title:  
  
Summary: Would if Rogue and Kitty were apart of the Acolytes. Rogue/Pyro, Kitty/Pietro, Rogue/Kitty (friendship),Oh yeah and in this fic, rogue can control her powers and call on all the powers she's absorbed before. Oh and also to add a little more humor, I'm adding Pietro to the Acolytes. :D  
  
"Rogue, wake up, like, now!!" Rogue's roommate Kitty screamed. "Go away," Rogue said covering her head with a pillow. "If you don't get up NOW I'll get Sabs to come wake you up." Kitty said.  
  
"Fine, I'm up," Rogue said getting out of bed. She slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen. "Rogue dear, do you think that it's at all possible for you to wear a little more clothes?" Magneto asked.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Rogue asked looking at her clothes, or looking down at what was supposed to be her clothes. "Well my dear, walking around in your bra and underwear is a bit distracting to your male teammates," Magneto said. "Oh please," Rogue said walking into the living room.  
  
"What in god's name are you wearing?!" Sabertooth growled/screamed. "Pajamas," she answered. "Go put some clothes on, NOW," Sabs said pointing to the stairs. "Fine, jeez there's no reason to get mean about it," she said walking up the stairs.  
  
She was about to walk into her room when someone pulled her into their room. She turned around and it was John. "John, god what were you thinking? Don't ever do that to me again!" Rogue yelled. "Jumpy, Shelia?" John chuckled. She turned around heading for the door.  
  
"Now now, there's no reason to leave," John said kissing her. "You can't just win me over with kissed you know," she said as he moved in to kiss her again. "Of course not, would never dream of it," he replied walking her over to the bed. They layed down on the bed, John laying on top of her. They started kissing again when someone cleared their throat.  
  
"Hate to interrupt you, wait no I don't," Pietro said laughing. "Is there a point or can I kill you?" Rogue asked. "Yes there is a point," he said simply. "And what would that point be?" she asked again. "This also happens to be my room to and I'm just not comfortable with you guys doing this in here," he said smirking. "That's it Maximoff, you're dead," Rogue said phasing through John and running after him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HELP!!" Pietro said running down the stairs. He spotted Kitty and hid behind her. "Maximoff you can't hide behind Kitty," Rogue said walking over to him. "Whoa, halt, what did he do this time?" Kitty asked. "He walked in on me and John making out and then told us that we couldn't do that in there because he wasn't comfortable with it," Rogue said. "Oh please Pietro, we do that kinda stuff in my room all the time," Kitty said.  
  
"Keep your boy toy in check and make him stay out of that room until we're done," Rogue said phasing into the wall. "Why do you have to make life so difficult?" Kitty asked glaring at him. "Because it's just SO fun," Pietro said smirking. "Ugh," and with that said she walked off.  
  
A/N:: Okay, I'm not sure if there's gonna be an actual plot or not, I'm also not sure how long this fic is gonna be. With that said.well I don't know what I'm gonna do so never mind that I said that :D !!! Well I'm gonna go now!!!! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XOXO, Christa 


	2. pictures, threats, and prom

Author: Christa  
  
Title: I'm not sure  
  
Summary: Would if Rogue and Kitty were apart of the Acolytes. Rogue/Pyro, Kitty/Pietro, Rogue/Kitty (friendship),Oh yeah and in this fic, rogue can control her powers and call on all the powers she's absorbed before. Oh and also to add a little more humor, I'm adding Pietro to the Acolytes. :D  
  
"PIETRO!!" Kitty yelled. "Yes luscious," he said smiling at her. "Don't you, like, smile at me you jerk," she said glaring at him. "I didn't do it, I swear," he said. "Who else could've done that?" she said. "Ummmm, Rogue?" he asked. "That, like, proves that you did it," she said. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again! Please, I beg of you, forgive me," he said. "I, like, forgive you," she said. "But I'm warning you, Pietro Maximoff, if you ever do that again, I WILL kill you, and I'll get Rogue to help," she threatened. "You have my word, M'lady," he said bowing. She rolled her eyes and walked off.  
  
*Kitty and Rogue's Room*  
  
"Hey Rogue," Kitty waved to her roommate and best friend. "Hey, what did the Speed Demon do this time?" she asked. "He, like, took pictures of me while I was, like, asleep and pinned them up on the message board in the base," she said. "Jerk," was Rogue's reply. "Yeah. So, how did you, like, know he did something?" she asked her friend. "I heard you yelling at him," she stated. "Oh, so you wanna go to the, like, mall today?" Kitty asked. "What for?" Rogue asked. "Prom is coming up at school silly," she replied. "Ohhhh, I'd argue about even going, but I know that it's no use," Rogue said. "You, like, totally right about that one. "No one should, like, skip their senior prom," Kitty said matter-of-factly.  
  
*Pietro and John's Room*  
  
"So, the Kitten finally found the pictures, eh Mate," John said laughing. "Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is," he said. "I mean, I thought she looked cute," said Pietro. "I agree, but still, it was an incredibly stupid thing to do considering all Kitty has to do is ask Rogue and she'd help torture you," John said shuddering at the thought. "Don't get me wrong, I love the Shelia, but she can be vicious," John said. "Yeah I know, she let me off the hook this time but said that if I ever do something like that again that she'd kill me and get your little sex toy to help," Pietro said. All John did was laugh. "So, when are you gonna ask Roguey to the prom?" Pietro asked. "No clue do I even have to ask, I mean it's a given that we're going together," John said. "I guess, but just to be safe, you should ask," Pietro warned. "I know," he replied.  
  
A/N:: Okay, I updated fast with this one, cause I've gotten more reviews for this fic, today, then I have for most of my other fics since they've been posted. I added a Kitty and Pietro scene for FairyDustCloud, the way I figured it, you took time to review, so I could take time to add a Kietro scene :D. And Red Fox mentioned the plot, I'm probably gonna have something happen at the prom. As for who goes to school and who doesn't, Rogue and Kitty are seniors(I know in the show they're not but oh well, this is my fic), Pietro and John have been out of high school for one year(thus making them 19), Remy's not mentioned much in this fic, cause well, most of my fics have Remy in them, so I'm kinda toning down the Remyness in this fic, but for those of you who are wondering I'm making him 20. The brotherhood and X-men are gonna be in this fic, but not till the later chappys. So whenever a new character comes into the fic I'll tell you how old they are and stuff. If you any requests for the fic like stuff happening in the next chappy then put it in the review and I'll see if I can put it in or not. R&R!!!!!! 


	3. meeting the bortherhood and the xmen

Author: Christa  
  
Title: I'm not sure  
  
Summary: Would if Rogue and Kitty were apart of the Acolytes. Rogue/Pyro, Kitty/Pietro, Rogue/Kitty (friendship),Oh yeah and in this fic, rogue can control her powers and call on all the powers she's absorbed before. Oh and also to add a little more humor, I'm adding Pietro to the Acolytes. :D  
  
*Kitty and Rogue*  
  
"How about, like, this one?" Kitty asked holding up a strapless, lavender dress. "Nah," Rogue said shuffling through the racks. "What about this one?" asked Kitty again. This time she was holding up a silver, two piece dress (the dress from "Shadow Dance", only silver). "I like it," Rogue said after looking at it for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Okay, I'll get it, now for, like, your dress. I'm guessing you want dark color," Kitty said. "You know me well," Rogue said never looking up. "Do you like this one?" Kitty asked holding up a two piece black dress. The top looked like a sports bra, and it had blue flames on it. The bottom was a long, black skirt that also had blue flames on it. "That has to be THE coolest dress thingy I've EVER seen," Rogue said looking at it. "I'll take that as a 'Yes, I'll buy that one'," Kitty said.  
  
They went to the shoe section next. After 20 minutes of searching Rogue finally found a pair. "Hey Kit-Kat, I found a pair, how 'bout you?" Rogue called over to her friend. "Yep, let's go," Kitty called back.  
  
*the day of the prom* (I know I know, I rushed, but I couldn't think of anything to write that didn't happen at the prom!!)  
  
"Man, dese femmes be crazy," Remy said as he watched Rogue and Kitty running around the house getting ready. "I agree," Piotr, or Peter as his friends called him, said. "Rogue have you seen my clear lip gloss?" Kitty yelled. "No," Rogue said.  
  
"Hey Rems, Petey, you guys comin' to the prom with us, you'd probably be able to get like 5 dates each as soon as you got there," Rogue said. "Sure, we be comin'," Remy smiled. "Kay Kay, but I gotta go get dressed," Rogue said running up stairs.  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
Rogue walked downstairs in her dress and ran up to Magneto. "Ya know Mags, I've never told you this, but I really think of you as a father," Rogue said in a sugary sweet voice. "What do you want Marie?" Magneto asked. "To use your limo," Rogue said. "Fine, but who's driving?" he asked. "I was thinking you and Sabs could drive us," Rogue said. "Fine, just go off and finish getting ready," Eric said. "Thank you!!" Rogue said hugging him and giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Yo, Kitty, John, and Pietro, hurry up," Rogue called up the stairs. Kitty immediately phased through the ceiling and landed next to Rogue. "Hey, aren't the guys supposed to, like, wait for the girls to come down the stairs," Kitty complained. "Yeah, that's usually how it goes," Rogue smirked.  
  
"St. John Allerdyce get your ass down her, NOW," Rogue yelled. "Coming love, coming," John said running down the stairs along with Pietro," As soon as the they saw the girls they stopped. "Wow, you look HOT," Pyro said. Rogue was wearing the dress, her hair was in a bun, with the white stripes framing her face, and her make up was the same except where there's usually purple there was blue. Rogue rolled her eyes at this comment.  
  
"I have to agree with the Aussie on this one," Pietro said. Kitty slapped his arm when he said that. "No, I meant that YOU were hot, not her," Pietro said pointing at Rogue. This time Rogue hit him. "Not that you're not hot," Pietro said backing up. "I don't think you're gonna get out of this one, Mate," John said chuckling. "Everyone in the limo," Magneto yelled pointing at the door. "Oh thank god," Pietro said. As Rogue and Kitty walked by Pietro they both slapped him.  
  
John offered an arm to both of them. "Why thank you, you're so sweet," Kitty said glaring at Pietro. Rogue took his arm and kissed him. "Did you bring the goods, Love?" John asked. Rogue pointed to her purse and nodded. "Good," John said. "What about you?" Rogue asked. "Of course," John said smiling.  
  
*At the prom* (Oh by the way, Kitty and Rogue have never met the X-men or Brotherhood, don't ask how that's possible cause ya know they go to the same school, cause I don't know)  
  
"Okay Shelia, time to get to work," John said guiding Rogue to the refreshment table. "Rogue took out four medium sized bottle out of her purse and handed them to John. John started to pour them into the punch bowls. After the 2nd bottle someone tapped his shoulder. "Yeah, Mate?" John asked. "You're stealing out job," the guy said pointing to the punch bowls. "What do you have?" Rogue asked. "One bottle of Bourbon, one bottle of Vodka, one bottle of Whiskey, and one bottle of Scotch. "Hand me the Vodka and Bourbon," Rogue said. "Ummmm, okay," the guy said handing her the bottles. She took to cups and filled them with the drinks.  
  
"Hey, Cajun!!" Rogue called over to Remy. Remy walked over. "Yeah petite?" Remy asked. "Drink away," Rogue said handing him the cup of Bourbon. "What's this?" he asked. "Bourbon," Rogue said smiling. "Oh t'ank god," Remy said taking the cup. "Your welcome," Rogue said smirking.  
  
"Hoy Rems, do me a favor, go find the Kitten," Rogue said. "Okay," Remy said walking off. "Oh yeah by the way, my name's Rogue and this is John," Rogue said shaking the guys hand. "My name Lance, and this is Tabitha, Fred, and Todd," Lance said. "Nice to meet you," Rogue said.  
  
Rogue looked past the guys and said, "There you are Kitty." "Kitty?" Tabby asked. "Yeah, she's lives with me," Rogue said. "Kit this is Lance, Tabitha, Todd, and Fred," Rogue said. "Like, hi," She said waving to everyone. "Where's the Speed Demon?" Rogue asked. "God only knows, and I want it to stay that way," Kitty said. "Oh you know you love him," Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok Kit I need you to get Pietro to get everyone's attention off of me and John, don't make 'em leave, just get their attention," Rogue said. "Do I, like, even want to know?" Kitty asked. "Nope," Rogue said smiling.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you guys, and since you seem to be pretty cool, I'm gonna give you a warning. "Who ever doesn't wanna get REALLY wet, I suppose you leave the building," Rogue said smirking. "No way girl, I have to see what you're gonna do," Tabby said. "John, give me you're lighter," Rogue said holding her hand out. He handed her hand out.  
  
Someone started singing and they looked at the stage and sure enough, it was Pietro. "We SO should've brought the video camera, Mags would LOVE this," Rogue said laughing. "Right, Love, but back to business," John said. "Right, well I'm off, see you in a bit," Rogue said running over to the wall.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Lance asked John. "Just watch, Mate," John said smirking. All of a sudden Rouge phased into the wall. "Dude, that was awesome," was the general response from the brotherhood. "Watch the walls," John said. Rogue popped her upper body through the top of the wall. She lit the lighter and held it under the sprinkler things. Pretty soon they started going off drenching everyone with water. "Pure genius, yo," Todd said laughing.  
  
"Lance, why did you have to go and wreck the prom?" Scott Summers asked. "We didn't do it, Shades. She did," Lance pointed to the girl who was now walked out of the wall. "Who the hell is that?" Jean Grey asked. "That would be Rogue, Shelia,". Rogue ran up to John laughing. "That was SO fun!!" Rogue said kissing him. "Kitty!" Rogue yelled over to her friend. "Yeah?" she yelled back. "Get everyone and meet us at the limo," Rogue yelled.  
  
"So, you guys are mutants?" Kurt Wagner asked. "Yep," Rogue said smiling. "Well we live at a place for mutants to learn how to con..,". "Don't even need to hear your sales pitch hun, I already live with a mutant group.  
  
"Really? Who?" Scott asked. "Mags," Rogue said. "Mags as in Magneto?" Jean asked. "No, Mags as in the other Mags," Rogue said sarcastically. "Come on sugah, I wanna go home," Rogue said taking John's hand.  
  
"Wait," Jean said grabbing Rogue's arm. "I suggest you let me go," Rogue said glaring at the red head. "Or what?" Jean asked. Rogue didn't answer but she turned on her absorption powers. "Jean fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"That's what, bitch," Rogue said. "Come on John, I wanna go home, I'm feeling awfully tired," Rogue said winking. "Well as much as it would be to kick your asses, I gotta go, the lady demands some 'alone' time," John said winking.  
  
The rest of the X-men just looked at Jean and then at the retreating mutants.  
  
~~~~A/N~~~~  
  
Okay, well I've actually gotten lots of reviews compared to the number I usually get. The plots starting but only a little bit cause I've just only introduced almost all the characters. I'm probably gonna bring Wanda into this just to shake things up a bit. Well I'm gonna go now, cause I don't why, but I am!!! XOXO, Christa 


	4. After prom

*Inside the Limo*  
  
"That was SO much fun" Rogue laughed sitting on John's lap. Everyone in the back of the limo was soaking wet. "Yeah, especially the part where you, like, knocked that red headed bitch out," Kitty said. Everyone looked at her. "What, she was a bitch, it was, like, so obvious," Kitty said.  
  
"Well anyways, thanks for the distraction Quicky," Rogue said smirking. "No problem," Pietro said. Rogue got up and leaned through the window connecting to the front of the limo. "Hey Mags, can you open the sun roof in the back?" Rogue asked. He didn't answer; he just opened the sun roof. Rogue closed the window connecting to the front.  
  
"Come on Kit," Rogue said grabbing her hand. She pulled her up so that the upper halves of their bodies were sticking out of the sun roof. "Come on boys," Rogue motioned for John and Pietro to join them. They just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
*The Base (30 minutes after the limo arrived)*  
  
*John and Rogue*  
  
"Pietro better not walk in on us again," Rogue said from underneath them. "If he does just ignore him," John said leaning down to kiss her. "I will," she said after the kiss. She flipped them over so that she was on top of him, straddling his stomach. John put his hand on her hips. She was about to lean in to kiss him when Pietro raced in, only wearing his boxers. "Don't mind me, just need to find a condom," he said racing around the room.  
  
"Do anything on my bed and I will kill you," Rogue said. "Whatever," Pietro said as he raced out of the room. "Now where were we?" Rogue asked grinning. She leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue past her lips, exploring her mouth. He flipped them so that now he was on top, wasting no time in kissing her again.  
  
*Kitty and Pietro*  
  
Pietro zipped back into the room condom in hand. "So what, like, did they say?" Kitty asked. "Nothing, Rogue was straddling John, looked like she was about to kiss him right when I walked in. She just kinda stared at me, like she was silently asking if I had a death wish. I got out of there as quickly as possible," Pietro said zipping over to the bed. "Do you, like, ever do anything slowly?" Kitty asked. "As a matter of fact, yes," he said winking. Kitty laughed and well you can guess what happened after that ;)!!  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update!! Well once again if anyone has any requests for the next chappy, tell me in s review and I'll be happy to add it to the chapter!! XOXO, Christa 


	5. confrontations

Rogue walked down the stairs holding a sheet around her. She walked quietly to the refrigerator and opened the door. She shifted things around and grinned in satisfaction when she found what she was looking for. She quickly pulled out the whipped cream and chocolate syrup and turned to walk back upstairs.  
  
"Rogue?" someone asked. 'I know that voice, oh shit,' Rogue thought. She turned around to see Mystique looking at her. "Momma, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Erik and I will be working together for awhile. My team will be staying here as well," Mystique said. "Right, well if you'll excuse me I really have to go," Rogue said running upstairs.  
  
Mystique ran after her and saw john lying on the bed when Rogue opened the door. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE," Mystique yelled running into the room. "Momma, NO," Rogue yelled. She quickly phased her and John through the floor (John IS wearing boxers just so you know =D). They landed in the living room and looked around. "Mags you gotta help us, Mystique is gonna kill John," Rogue said in a scared voice. They failed to notice the rest of the brotherhood and Acolytes in the room (All except for Kitty and Pietro that is ;D). "Why?" he asked.  
  
"She caught us in a bad predicament," Rogue said. Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow and the sheet clad girl. "Rems, come on you have to hide John," Rogue said. Just then Mystique came running down he stairs. "EEK," Rogue said grabbing John's arm and making him phase so that Mystique just went right through him.  
  
"Momma please don't hurt him," Rogue begged still phasing John so Mystique couldn't hurt him. "Momma?" everyone in the room except John and Magneto asked.  
  
"I have to, he slept with you," she said glaring at John. "Well it's not the first time and it certainly not the last," rogue said glaring at her mother. Mystique's eyes got wide after rogue's comment.  
  
"Mystique Rogue lives here, and you're a guest here, you will leave Pyro and Rogue alone," Magneto said. Rogue stuck her tongue out at Mystique. "And you, Rogue, will stop provoking her," Magneto said. "Yes, sir," Rogue said.  
  
"Well may we go upstairs and get dressed because I just realized just how many people were in this room," Rogue said looking around. "Hey John, it's the cool people from prom last night," Rogue said recognizing Lance, Fred, Todd, and Tabby.  
  
"Yeah, you should've heard Cyclops last night, he would not stop ranting about what you did to Jean," Lance said. Rogue chuckled when she thought about that. "You know what she and Scott did?" Rogue said. "What?!" Tabby asked excitedly.  
  
"They planned out how, when, AND where they're gonna have sex. They're gonna do it tomorrow night at seven o'clock p.m. in Scott's room," rogue said laughing. Everyone started howling with laughter. Well except for Magneto, and he was smirking.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go get dressed now, bye," rogue said dragging john up the stairs.  
  
A/N: Hope you like the chappy!! Oh yeah, the line in the one chappy where Rogue said "You know Mags, I always thought of you as a father," forget that line and make up your line, because I'm changing something around with the fic. I'm gonna make it so that Rogue's real mom IS Mystique and that she wasn't adopted. And her dad is gonna be Magneto, making Pietro and Wanda Rogue's brother and sister, and making Kurt related to them also because in this fic Rogue and Kurt are twins, but they don't know that (obviously I mean they didn't seem to recognize each other at the prom. Okay well I'm gonna go now!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! XOXO, Christa 


	6. Reunions

"Pietro, Rogue I have a surprise for you," Magneto said to the two. "What is it?" rogue asked some what cautiously. "You remember Wanda right?" he asked. They both nodded looking confused. "Well, she's here," Magneto said. Both Rogue and Pietro's jaws dropped.  
  
"Where is she?" Rogue asked. "The 'hang out' room as you children call it," Magneto answered. Rogue ran out of the room in search for Wanda. Pietro was about to leave too but Magneto told him to stay and let them have some time alone.  
  
Rogue rushed into the room where Wanda was supposed to be. She looked around and saw Remy, John, and girl with black hair. "Wanda!" Rogue said running over and giving her a hug. "Marie?" she asked. "Well it's Rogue now, but yeah it's me," rogue said smiling.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back, I've missed you so much," Rogue said. "I missed you too, so where's Pietro?" she asked. "Oh, he's in dad's office talking to him," Rogue answered.  
  
"Okay, just a thought of mine," John said. "She was all evil to us, but then you come in here and she's all sugary sweet," John said. Both girls glared at him. "Okay, I'll leave then, see you later love," John said kissing Rogue as he left. Wanda raised an eyebrow.  
  
Rogue smiled and laughed. "WE slept together after prom, and the next morning I went down stairs, in only a sheet, to get some whipped cream and chocolate syrup, and mom saw me, so I ran off and she ran after me and saw John in the room with only his boxers on," Rogue said laughing. "She flipped, she was screaming about how she was gonna kill him," rogue said. Wanda laughed.  
  
"That woman has some serious anger problems," Wanda said shaking her head. "I think everyone in our little warped family does, except Pietro, and he's just crazy," Rogue said while laughing. "Very true," Wanda said.  
  
"How about you, me, and Pietro all go out to dinner tonight so that we can catch up on what's happened since the last time we saw each other," Wanda said.  
  
"Sure, I'll go get Quicky," Rogue said as she called on Pietro's speed and zoomed up stairs. 


End file.
